fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deino x Matthew
WARNING , THIS FANFIC INCLUDES 18+ STUFF , BLOOD , SWEAR AND MAY BE INSULTING TO SOMEONE , READ THIS FANFIC IN YOUR OWN. Synopsis When a bump in the night goes wrong , sometimes Deino has to get along. Plot It was 11PM , every dinosaur in the tower was snuggled up , it was also the third remaining day of summer before university , yet they couldn't wait to go to the university , except for Veloci the velociraptor of course , ever since Veloci was born , he hated schools and universities , yet he sometimes got held back or got summer school , yet he passed , meanwhile Deino the deinonychus wasn't the smartass like Coelo the coelophysis was , he was just smart. While Deino was snuggling up , he heard some noises in the kitchen , as he slowly opened his eyes , he saw his fish tank , an opened door and a shadow figure passed in the hallways , Deino screeched as he saw that figure , Deino wasn't that religious of a dinosaur , but he still got some little bit of faith in his soul , so he used the little faith it had and opened the closet , he picked a baseball bat , an knife and if the thing was ungodly , an holy water and a dinosaurian cross which didn't had Jesus on it. Because he was from another religion. So like he did , he walked slowly , and he heard some noises , he then smelled some thick smell of lube? -WHO IN ASKALIS NAME IS HERE! Screamed Deino as he saw a light emiting on the room. He then slowly got to the couch as he heard some familiar grunts , he didn't knew who was it , he thought that it was Jason , Golem NO 9 or someone , he then slowly got out of the couch and saw Matthew Patel , stroking his genitals faster than the speed of light , as he got closer and saw his cellphone which was showing some pretty hot dinosaur porn , he suddenly , felt some white sticky liquid out on his face , he knew what it was , suddenly as he was going to get going to wash his face, someone jerked him by his tail. -Going anywhere? Said Matthew Patel in a grin on his face. -No! Im not going anywhere i was just. Before deino could interrupt , Matthew throwed him on the couch and no long after he felt that Matthew had stick his genital on his mouth , Deino became spechless. -ONE WARNING! IF YOU BITE MY GENITALS I RIP YOUR FACE OFF OR BURN YOU ALIVE! Screamed Matthew. Deino then begun licking and sucking it , it tasted odd and little dried up , so he started licking , as he thought of many things , Matthew then thrust faster and a little bit of a canine teeth , suddenly unexpected , one of Deino's teeth scrub into Matthew's genital , and he tasted blood and semen and he spitted it out of his mouth. -Whoopsie Daisy. Sorry to do that , it is because my teeth couldn't. Before he could finish off , Matthew turned him back and punched his face God knows how much times. -I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU BITE MY GENITALS IM GOING TO KILL YOU , NOW ROLL OVER! Screamed Matthew in intense pain. -BUT WHAT IF I. Deino was cut short when a demon hipster chick put her horn inside Deino. Then Deino screamed , but it was muffled by Matthew. Deino was so hurt that he rolled over , his wounds closed , then came the painfull part , Deino felt his anus spread and he muffled scream before , he felt something put inside of it , and with a powerfull thrust , blood came out like a volcano erupting , like if Rodan got out of his volcano to attack the jets , Deino muffled screamed too much that it gain a little power , yet Matthew thrusted his genital in and out , making the wound worse , soon he felt feces and he thrusted harder , harder and then it became a bloody mess of blood and Deino's feces , he tried to scream but his mouth had enough and all he could do was a small scream : -H-h-h-help , m-m-me. Deino said before he became unconscious and slept through the whole night as Matthew raped him. Then Matthew came , then as he saw , it was a smell of blood , feces and semen , and he saw a now unconscious Deino still breathing , he saw what he had done , he was going to burn him and sadly ending Deino's life , before he burned , an hand punched his face , almost lacerating his jaw bone , he looked and saw Yakumo Oomori , standing there looking at him. -Oh , so i can explain. Said Matthew. -EXPLAIN WHAT SHIT! A DEAD DEINO OR THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKED HIM. Screamed Yakumo Oomori. -But i. Before he finished , Yakumo Oomori put his kagune on Matthew anus and started to cut his anus and his intestine all way going up to his stomach and revealing his mouth , Matthew tried to scream but the fact that he was impaled was enough , he touched his skin and felt something metallic almost like coins. He then freaked out as he knew he was going to die because he was turning into coins , finally he felt his skin change and he then felt another kagune join in , and finally , split him vertically apart , turning him into coins. Then coins fell , and finally Yakumo Oomori had gone to sleep again. The sun rised 5 hours later , and Deino woke up as he saw a bunch of coins , he then tried to walk as he fell into the floor and got out of the home , little did he knew that a creature was watching it , it was the leviathan , with her wet vagina , and now Deino's going to be raped in part 2. The Deino gets raped series. * Deino x Matthew * Deino and the Leviathan * Deino's last days * Before university break * The bathroom * After university break * Aquatic trouble * Special movie Category:Blood and gore Category:Sex Category:Anal Sex Category:Stories that are rated R Category:Deino